


Yondu vs Flu

by Donatello7



Series: The Day the Music Died [7]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Crew as Family, Fluff, Gen, I started writing this while sick, Kid Fic, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donatello7/pseuds/Donatello7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yondu has flu. Enter Dr Peter Jason Quill MD (aged 8 and a half). </p><p>Poor Yondu.</p><p>-</p><p>(Set in the "Day the Music Died" Universe but only in so far as it mentions one of the OCs.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yondu vs Flu

Kraglin got it first, because the poor kid always did. Any virus or bug that passed within a light year of the Eclector tended to track him down and pay a visit, and by this point the teen must have had the largest collection of antibodies in the known Galaxy.

In the few days that followed, Yondu learned two things. The first thing was that Xandarian Variant Flu was a relatively mild infection among Xandarians themselves, consisting of a cycle of sneezing constantly for several hours straight and then sleeping for a few hours more. Within forty eight hours of the symptoms appearing, Kraglin was back on his feet and as right as rain.

The second thing that Yondu learned was that when Centaurians caught Xandarian Variant Flu, then the body tended to react the same way that it might if it were to be knocked over by a truck...into a vat of liquid nitrogen.

Which was to say that right that second Yondu felt like absolute shit. He was freezing cold and at the same time boiling hot (and no he couldn’t explain it). He ached all over and could barely sit up without feeling dizzy and nauseous (and had twice vomited, once over Horuz). He had ALSO sneezed for several hours straight, and now had a headache.

His ever loyal crew were suitably sympathetic of their Captain’s unfortunate plight. Having checked to make sure that his Last Will and Testament was up to date, they proceeded to hold a sweepstake on whether he would live or die, with current odds favouring the later. Yondu would have sent his arrow on a grand tour of the Eclector, if his throat didn’t feel like he had just swallowed sandpaper for a laugh.

“Yondu?”

Oh this was all he needed.

“Go bother Krags, Boy.” Yondu said, one arm pressed over his eyes in an attempt to block out the light. “I’m trying to die in peace.”

He felt Peter pull himself up so that he was sitting on the edge of the medical bed. “Klo said that you looked really sad about being ill, and that I should come and cheer you up.”

“Did he now?”

Klo’s days were officially numbered.

Yondu peered out from under the arm for a second, and caught a glimpse of Peter picking up the stethoscope that had been left on the bedside table. The boy put the headphones on, and placed the stethoscope on Yondu’s chest.

“Don’t be sad, you’ll be fine once you...oh no!” Peter’s voice started to rise. “I can’t hear your heartbeat. There’s no heartbeat.” He took off the listener, wiped it on his shirt, and put it back. “There’s no heartbeat...you’re…”

Yondu wordlessly picked up the stethoscope, and moved it down to just above his left hip.

“Oh.” Peter said with relief. “There it is.”

“Keep your distance boy. I don’t want you getting this.”

“I’m okay. Horuz says I’m a moon.”

“Immune.” Yondu muttered.

He heard Peter put the stethoscope back on the table. The boy then proceeded to rest the tips of his fingers on either side of Yondu’s neck. “Now say aaah.”

Peering out from under the arm that was still draped over his eyes, Yondu gave the eight year old the best glare that he had the strength to muster. “Why?”

“I...I don’t know.” Peter shrugged. “But when I was sick my Mom always made me say aaah, so maybe it helps.”

Right now, Yondu was willing to see if pushing Terrans out of airlocks helped.

“I’m trying to sleep.”

“That’s good.” Peter said. “Sleep is good. Sleep and keeping yourself high.”

Yondu resumed peering out from under the arm. “Who told you that, boy?”

“Kraglin. He said with flu you have to sleep, and drink lots of water to stay high.”

“Hydrated.” Yondu corrected.

“Do you want some water?”

“Will you need to leave the room to get it?” Yondu muttered.

“No. There’s a sink over there.”

Dammit.

“I’ll get you some water.” Peter said, leaving Yondu silently praying that the Terran accidentally picked up a vial of fast acting poison, thus putting an end to Yondu’s miserable existence.

He sniffed, and then instantly regretted it when every sinus he had decided to rebel painfully. He gritted his teeth for the Terran’s sake, before deciding that what the hell. Peter lived with Ravagers, he was going to pick up profanity eventually.

“That’s a naughty word.” Peter said as he handed Yondu the cup.

The Captain sat up as best he could, and drank the contents in three large gulps, not realising how thirsty he had been until that point.

“Thanks Boy.” Yondu gave Peter the glass, and returned to laying under his arm. “Now scram.”

“Can I sit with you?”

“No.”

“Please.”

“You really got nothing better to do?”

“I could tell you a story?”

“No.”

“Sing you a song?”

“I said GET LOST Boy.” Yondu instantly regretted the shouting, cursing as his headache spiked with enough force to cut out his vision. When it returned, he found his regret increasing ten fold by the look of utter dejection on Peter’s young face.

And fucking Horuz was right, Yondu was going soft on the kid. Peter had only been on the crew less than five months, and was still fragile in a lot of ways.

“Fine. Stay. But I’m going to be sleeping.”

“That’s okay.” Peter said, pulling himself back onto the bed. “My Mom always sat with me when I was sick, and I often slept then too. It made me feel better though, cause she would hold my hand and sing to me. I could…”

“No.”

“Okay.” Peter shrugged, and looked down at his hands in his own lap. “My Mom always sat with me. But...when she got sick, well my Grandpa said that I couldn’t sit with her a lot. Because I would be in the Doctor’s way. I tried to stay...because her sitting with me always made me feel better so maybe...but he wouldn’t listen. No one ever listened to me except Mom. Well, until I met Kraglin and you.”

Yondu sighed, and lowered his arm, to find that the lights weren’t as painful as they had been earlier.

He thought about his next move carefully, then sighed, and beckoned with his hand. “Come here.”

Smiling, Peter laid down on his side beside the Centaurian, his head level with Yondu’s shoulder. “You’ll be better soon.”

Or dead, Yondu thought as his eyes closed.

When the Centaurian was next aware of the world, he found that there was a small, snoring eight year old curled up beside him. And a very amused looking Horuz standing beside the bed.

“Wondered where the little bastard had gotten to.”

“Take him back to his bunk.” Yondu ordered.

“Right away.” Horuz said. “Feeling any better?”

Yondu did a quick inventory of his symptoms, and realised that, actually, he was.

 

 


End file.
